


Fleur de l'amour

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Becket Family Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleur de l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a mission to clear out my WIP fics. For my regulars, that means lots of Pac Rim AUs and a few other fandoms. If you're new, thanks for reading this. :) 
> 
> I love comments and questions. This goes for everyone; anon, regular or new. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Raleigh carefully plucks the halfway in bloom flowers, placing them gently in the tiny vase he brought with him. Maman would appreciate flowers growing over her grave. 

"Oi!" He looks up to see a disgruntled ginger-haired man " _You're_ the one that's been stealin' my flowers?!" 

"Uhh, yeah." He sheepishly responds and the man, surprisingly enough, softens a little. 

"If yer takin' my flowers, I'm comin' with ye." comes the reply. 

"That's not a good idea." Raleigh protests as he tucks the vase away into the hip bag that he's got. "'S a bit of a walk." 

"I'm comin' with ye. Gotta see for myself if this girl's pretty enough t' warrant th' theft of my hard-earned flowers, ye know?" 

"Okay." He says and nearly face-palms as he walks along the side-walk with this perfect stranger. They walk for a while through the town before the silence is broken. 

"'M Hansen. Chuck Hansen." The man holds out his hand to shake and Raleigh shakes it. 

"Raleigh Becket." 

".... So, this girl..." 

"She's pretty, if that's what you're worried about. Most beautiful lady you've ever set eyes on. Dark hair, green eyes and a laugh that's contagious," he answers with a pang in his chest. It's barely been two years since she passed away so the memories are achingly clear. 

"Tall?"

"Nah. About to my shoulder. Feisty though and she'll curse you out if you poke fun at her height; in French, no less." Raleigh continues and somehow—Talking about her to someone he's barely known ten minutes brings a wash of relief. "Cooks a feast on every holiday you can imagine." 

"She sounds like a '50s housewife." 

"Heh. I wouldn't tell her that to her face. She's got a wicked right hook." Raleigh snorts and Maman, bless her soul, had done exactly that numerous times. "Well, uh, we're here." Raleigh's long strides roll to a halt in front of the massive black gates of the cemetery. Chuck's jaw drops open and he looks gob-smacked. "Wasn't sure how to tell you that the flowers are for my parents. Today's the two-year anniversary." 

"... **Oh.** C'n I make it up t' you?"

Raleigh just smiles and motions towards the graveyards. "You can come say hello if you've followed me this far." 

"Sure." 

They walk slowly through the hushed cemetery, the dappled sunlight catching highlights in Chuck's hair. Raleigh stops at about fifteen rows down and turns left while he checks the flowers. He unerringly finds his way through the other graves to halt in front of Maman's simple headstone. 

Richard's has been cleaned recently meaning that Uncle Charlie had stopped by to chat. Maman's is the same as they left it last week, though the flowers are slightly wilted in the vase. 

Raleigh switches them out and murmurs wryly in French, "I brought the guy who's flowers I keep bringing here for you." 

"Umm, what am I supposed t' say?" 

"Hello, maybe." He teases in English and Chuck sits down with a thump, clearing away tiny weeds that have popped up and leaf debris. 

"Hello. Sorry I ragged on your son. Kept stealin' my favorite flowers, y'know. Figured they had t' be goin' somewhere." Chuck says dutifully, only to continue without much prompting. "Glad it's you; ye sound like a real firecracker." 

"She was," Raleigh murmurs as he pillows his head on his arms next to the grave. "'M gonna lay here a bit." 

"I'm gonna go home now." Chuck replies but pauses after he stands up. "Yer welcome t' knock and _ask_ fer my flowers next time." 

"I'll be sure to do that." He cracks open an eye (he'd closed them after laying down) to see Chuck's retreating figure.

* * *

He ends up fairly busy for the next few weeks before he can find the time to visit Maman's grave again. 

Raleigh stoops at the flowers, checking to see if any are partially blooming when the door creaks open and a very cute woman steps out. 

"Umm, is Chuck in?" He blurts out and blushes when it sounds like an awkward kid taking out his first date. 

"He's sick." 

"Oh." 

"With the flu. He said something about a nice blond gentlemen stealing his flowers though. I made a set when I saw you lingering." She offers him a nicely wrapped bouquet that he takes with a slight smile. 

"Thanks," Raleigh accepts the flowers and tucks them away, spinning back around and says, "You think he'll mind if I drop by with some soup?" 

"No. Ah, gomenasai*, I haven't introduced myself." 

"It's okay." Raleigh drops into the Japanese slang he heard when his Dad made them move a lot. 

"You speak Japanese?" 

He clears his throat and switches back to English to reply, "Long story, but yeah." He smiles and gives a nod in place of a bow. "Raleigh Becket." 

"Mako Mori."

* * *

He lingers today, tells Maman all about his new job and the surprisingly nice folks who keep letting him take thier flowers. 

"And today I met a really cute girl, Maman. Dunno what she is to Chuck but that's probably none of my business. I promised to bring some soup. D'you mind if I pull out our recipe?" 

The wind shushes through the leaves and Raleigh takes that as a yes. 

"You sure? They are pretty cute." 

The branches practically rattle at that, the wind enthusiastically showering Raleigh with bits of tree bark and leaves. 

"Okay, okay. Love you, Maman." He presses a kiss to the cleaned slate headstone and whistles her favorite song as he heads home. 

He unlocks the door and shakes his head at the sight of his brother and sister passed out on the couch together, one in a rolled-up sweater n jeans (plus apron) and the other in her school uniform. 

Raleigh keeps fairly quiet, humming faint snatches of song as he makes two pots of food, one for them and one for Chuck as well as Mako. The chicken fricasse as well as the rice burbles away as he preps the Lapierre tomato soup special. 

"Rals? You're cooking?" Yancy yawns as he shuffles into the kitchen and settles his chin on Raleigh's shoulder. "Smells nice." 

"It should," he teases softly as he accommodates his brother's sleepy weight. "I'm making Maman's recipes." 

"Hmm. Jazzy's still sleepin' though. Might wanna stick her part in th' microwave." 

"Am not." Raleigh just lifts his arm when Jazmine wriggles under it and pillows her face against his chest. "Why're you making two pots?" 

"Second one's for a... friend. He's got the flu." 

That wakes both of his siblings up. 

"You made a friend?" 

"When?" 

"I kinda maybe stole his flowers for Maman's grave? And he was okay with it?" Raleigh yelps as his siblings squish him between them. "Food isn't gonna watch itself, ya nerds." He ducks under thier arms and goes back to stirring the food. 

"But Raaals, this is really cute. You made a friend by stealing his flowers?!" Jazmine wheedles and Raleigh huffs as she bats her lashes at him. 

"You made a friend by running into them at top speed and _you_ made your friend by spilling _thier four cups of coffee_ the morning of the final exam. Both of you have no leg to stand on whatsoever. Noooone." Raleigh fires back as he stirs the chicken fricasse and simmering garlic and onions for the soup. 

"Damn. He's right." Yancy shrugs and goes back to pillowing his chin on Raleigh's shoulder. "So... Is he at least cute?" 

"Very cute and no, not brunette." 

"Mmm. Is he... blond?" 

"No. Ginger." Yancy blows out a raspberry next to Raleigh's ear but doesn't comment. "Exactly. Stick to crushing on your own friends, please." 

"Boo. Oh well." Jazzy pouts and cuddles back up as well. Raleigh rolls his eyes but continues to cook with his family hanging off him. 

"Tomato, please." Yancy hands him the fresh-cut tomatoes, stealing a cube to chew on. "Jaz, cinnamon." She passes it off as she also steals a cube of tomato before Raleigh dumps the lot into the soup. It boils for a bit but the chicken fricasse is almost done. "Dinner's ready soon. Wanna eat in the living room or..." 

"Eh. Kitchen's good enough. You're gonna go eat over there, right?" 

"Yeah. Seems only fair I feed him for stealing his flowers."

* * *

He dithers on the sidewalk for a bit before walking up the path to knock on the nicely carved door. 

"Hello, how c'n-Do I know you?" The man looks a lot like Chuck so Raleigh carefully assumes that he's family. 

"Umm, hi. Just dropping this off for-" 

"Is that Raleigh?" Chuck sounds awful, voice raspy and hoarse. 

"You Raleigh?" The man pins him with a sharp gaze so Raleigh answers on automatic. 

"Yessir." 

"You c'n come in. Take off yer shoes though. Just vacuumed." 

"Yessir." Raleigh toes his boots off at the doorstep and places them next to the other, much nicer set of shoes. The hot-pot pulls an appreciative look from Chuck. "Mako said you were sick. Figured I'd help a little." 

As if summoned by his words, Mako pokes her head out from the doorway across the living room. "Hello." 

"Hi. Brought soup." He lifts the pot and her eyes go wide at the size. "'S my Maman's recipe. She was used t' feeding teenagers." 

"What kind?" Chuck asks from the couch, his hair barely visible with all the blankets piled around him. 

"Uh, tomato with cheese." 

"Sounds good." 

"Chuck, are ye talkin' again? Use yer white-board or yer gonna get laryngitis along with yer flu." The other Hansen directs from what smells like the kitchen. "Raleigh, ye wanna bring that soup in here?" 

"Yessir." 

"'S Herc. Pretty formal t' be callin' me sir in my own house." 

"Alright... Herc." 

"There we go. Loosen up, kid. I'm surprised Chuck even has a friend like you." 

"He's definitely not grumpy as he seems." Raleigh hums as he opens the lid. He's got his chicken fricasse packed in the smaller bag underneath. "Can I use your stove really quick?" 

"Sure, if you c'n figure it out." Herc answers absently. Raleigh recognizes the industrial gas stove and flicks the first switch until the flame's low enough for a slow reheat. "Ye used to that sort of stove then?" 

"Yeah. Have a smaller version back home." He feels less awkward in the kitchen, gently shaking the pot as the cheese melts just right. Raleigh sets his chicken fricasse down and practically squeaks when Herc invades his space to smell the food. 

"Are you some sort of chef, kid?" 

"No. Maman was just a really good teacher." He replies as he watches the tomato soup for lumps. 

"Sensei. We have a guest." Raleigh listens as Mako continues in Japanese. "He speaks fluently and he made soup for Chuck. Chuck's favorite, actually." 

"Ah. I will greet them after I put this away then." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Mako." Raleigh pokes around for bowls and Mako helpfully points them out on the first shelf. 

"So is it just conversational Japanese?" She asks carefully. 

"Little more than that. We stayed in Japan for nearly two years and didn't bother with the American or international schools. Dad was an oil rigger." Raleigh answers Mako as he ladles out the soup and makes sure his chicken isn't congealing. "We spent a lot of time moving and learning languages. Settled here while back." He doesn't go into details but the telling silence is enough for Mako to pick up that Maman had passed away along with Richard shortly thereafter. "I work as a translator." 

Raleigh pulls the soup off the warm burner and settles the lid back on after serving out four portions. 

"Ah." Mako switches back to English and Raleigh smiles when Chuck grumbles but uses the white-board to say: 

**That smells good. Can I get some?**

"Of course." Raleigh ferries the bowl into the living room, complete with a spoon and a toasted piece of bread. "Provence Tomato Soup with Chèvre cheese and toast." Chuck raises a brow at his words but his face changes to amazement when he takes his first bite. 

**Who the hell taught you to cook like this? You should be in some fancy restaurant.**

"Like I told Herc, Maman was a really good teacher; taught me everything I knew an' sprinkled life-advice while she was at it." Raleigh chuckles softly at the memory of absolutely being covered in tomato soup while his Maman wipes it away. "I started when I was seven." 

**Why?**

"Cause I kept getting on my tip-toes t' see what she was doing so she drew up a chair an' decided she'd teach me. My cousins an' my siblings were too busy playing chase t' be interested." 

**Oh. Mako got you the flowers?**

"Yeah. Nice blend. Did you already know the meanings?" Raleigh asks as he takes a bite of his fricasse. 

**My Mum taught me. She's... like yours.**

"Not something fun to share but... I'm sure she was great." 

**She was; constantly teasing my Dad, feeding him bites between cooking and generally a really good Mum.**

"Thought as much. What about..." 

**Mako? She's adopted but she's my best friend. She remembers her parents though. Says they spoiled her.**

"Huh. Sorry you can't talk." 

**This helps, actually. Have to think before putting something down. Mako says I can be mean.**

"Can't be perfect." Raleigh counters with a huff. He's been eating between Chuck's writing and his own replies; the container's almost empty. 

**You're weird. Plus this is pretty deep thinking for a guy who nicks flowers.**

"So are you. Besides, didn't think anyone minded too much when they're for Maman." 

**No, not when I found out where they were going. But still. My flowers. Can't you find some wild ones?**

"And miss the chance to meet you? Nah." 

**Haha. Very funny Becket.**

* * *

Chuck eventually gets better and starts accompanying Raleigh during his visits, always with a set of flowers waiting along with a somewhat-sheepish Hansen. 

"So, uh, Raleigh?" Chuck asks quietly as he pokes at a stray wild-flower. 

"Yeah?" Raleigh's propped up against the side of his Maman's headstone and gives Chuck his full attention. 

"Are we friends?" 

"Of course." he answers automatically. 

"I've got this, umm, engineering thing and Mako can't come cause she's got a robotics thing. I wouldn't ask if-" Raleigh cuts him off with a gently raised hand. 

"It's cool. Formal, semi-formal?" he asks as he runs a finger along one of the delicate ivory petals of the lily Chuck had added as an afterthought. 

"Semi-formal. I hate these events but we have t' dress up an' look good so that the funding will continue next year." Chuck makes a face as he says it and Raleigh mentally agrees that events like that suck. 

"When?" 

"'Bout a week from now." 

"Glad you asked in advance." Raleigh taps his fingertips against his leg before he realizes something. "... Did you wanna start hanging out? Away from, y'know, here?" 

"I actually like it here. 'S quiet. No one t' bother you." Chuck replies with a shrug. "Could use a coffee now an' then but this is good." 

"Coffee I think I can do." Raleigh murmurs with a smile as they sit together.

* * *

He shows up in a button-up with his favorite sweater-vest over it in bright blue. 

"Too much?" Mako just snickers and leads him upstairs in time to see a burgundy sweater fly across the hallway. 

"Chuck?" 

"'M not-Mako! 'M not _ready_ yet!" Chuck's wearing a tank top with dress pants, pacing as he digs through the pile on his bed. "Stupid event, stupid dinner, stupid- ** _ARGH!_** " Chuck flops down on the bed and Raleigh clears his throat. "What? Oh. Hey Raleigh." 

"C'n I suggest the green button-up with a grey vest?" He prompts. "You're laying on 'em though." 

"That'll work." Chuck puts them on and makes a face at the crinkled sleeves. "Great." 

"Come here." Raleigh makes a gesture so Chuck shuffles forward and Raleigh rolls up his sleeves with a faint smile. "Better?" 

"Yeah," There's something in Chuck's gaze that Raleigh can't quite put his finger on; he's never seen that particular expression on Chuck. He shrugs and offers his elbow. "Yer kidding me." 

"I'll take yours, if you want." Chuck rolls his eyes and goes down the stairs without him.

* * *

It turns out that the robotics and the engineering events get stuck in the same room this year. Raleigh spots Mako in a beautiful midnight blue dress, chatting away with what looks like the Director (man's a little overwhelmed with whatever Mako's telling him). Chuck's deeply involved in the engineering Jenga game so he wanders over to Mako and the Director flees when he sees Raleigh coming over. 

"Hey Mako." He says, nibbling on an appetizer that's basically a teeny shrimp on a cracker. 

"Raleigh," she hums. "The Director runs from me when I try to suggest improvements to the fabrication machines. I may just have to do them myself." 

"I'd do it and tell him afterwards," Raleigh admits, "which leaves him to react and look stupid." 

"Oh I do like how you think." Mako laughs, her smile bright and genuine. "I'll get Dr. Lightcap to help me out with the theoretical applications." 

"As in the Dr. Lightcap? Oh wow. You work with her?" He questions and she nods. "My brother's a huge fan. So am I, for that matter."

"You read about her." Mako's testing him a little and he grins sheepishly. 

"Following everything we could get our hands on, actually. It's hard to check out Robotics & Engineering when you've read it cover to cover and the librarian is sick of seeing you renew it." Raleigh murmurs dryly. 

"The book?" He wants to laugh at her raised brow; he and Yancy had gone for weeks debating whether a handful of the projects could be used in real life. 

"Mm-hmm." He hums as Chuck steals an entire tray off of the table and makes his way over to them. "Hey. Having fun?" Raleigh takes a few of the appetizers and shoves them in his mouth, cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk's. He's a bit hungry and the mingling got boring after twenty minutes; this is on top of knowing exactly two people, though the triplets may work with Yancy. 

"Fun... Eh. I built a tower that no one else has figured out how it works but there you go. How long have you two been talking?" Chuck asks, the edge of his collared shirt slightly askew. Raleigh wants to reach out and fix it but keeps his hands to himself. 

"About six or seven minutes. The Director ran from me again." She points out as Raleigh swallows his food. "Raleigh just informed me that he's been reading Lightcap's Robotics & Engineering book." 

"That thing?! It's enormous." 

"Umm." Raleigh mutters as he eats three more. 

"Read it cover to cover," Mako teases as she looks to see if she's taking it too far. 

"Cool. Hey, Maks-Door's open. They're serving dinner." Chuck's nonplussed by the information, turning to the doors when they open with the smell of food coming out.

* * *

Raleigh escorts both of them home, wishing them a good night when Mako pauses at the doorway. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Oh, for the..." He trails off and knows that Chuck's lingering in the doorway. 

"Yes." Mako sighs, taking his hand. "I don't do that often." 

"'Sokay." Raleigh shrugs, Mako shaking her head no. "Mako?" 

"It made you uncomfortable." 

"Not too much. Promise." He hums as he lifts her hand and presses a light kiss to the back of it. "Besides, you were pretty quiet at the dinner. Something wrong?" 

She nibbles at her lower lip while looking away. 

"She's tryin' t' figure out how t' tell you we're involved an' we want you too." Chuck interrupts with Mako flushing bright red. 

"Chuck!" She hisses and oh. _**OH.**_ The look Chuck was giving him earlier and her response click into place. "You can say no. We were going to talk some more and maybe introduce the idea as just a hypothetical..." 

"So I can say yes?" He responds lightly as he uses his free hand to grab the edge of Chuck's sweater vest. 

"If that's what ye want." Chuck says with a hopeful look. 

Raleigh smooths his thumb over the back of Mako's hand, leaning down for a chaste kiss. Mako isn't having any of it, however, and he happily goes along with it before Chuck cups his cheek and steals a kiss too. "That's a definite yes." He mutters with a goofy smile. 

"Chuck, Mako, you home-I don't want to know. Jus'... no extra PDA." Herc stops in the foyer, Raleigh literally tangled up in Mako and Chuck. 

"'Kay." Raleigh grins as Herc rolls his eyes and leaves them standing together.

* * *

Raleigh laughs as he skids to a halt in front of Maman's grave. Chuck and Mako are panting as they wander up to her spot as Raleigh clears away the debris and old flowers (not stolen _this_ time) while telling her everything in French. 

"So, Maman, you're not gonna believe what happened after I brought this complete dork to your grave..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> *gomenasai - Japanese for I'm sorry (corrected on Aug 29th)


End file.
